


【900g】没头没尾的双性车

by Ccino32



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccino32/pseuds/Ccino32
Summary: 盖文的小秘密被发现了，他变得又软又脆弱，像个可悲的婊子一样哭个不停。





	【900g】没头没尾的双性车

**Author's Note:**

> 我在写什么玩意。  
> 千言万语不如干他娘一炮。  
> 内含双性盖文和哭唧唧盖文，请哭的再大声点。  
> 短小无力。

成年人类男性群聚时，总会传播些心照不宣的小玩意，汉克在加班时注意到工作群里的男性们正在偷偷摸摸地交流着什么，有个不大的视频文件被传来传去。

不过没人来问他需不需要点刺激的小短片，大家都知道他在加班——所有人都下班了，除了他和康纳，他妈的盖文和RK900，整个DPD只剩下他们还在办公室里。

他和盖文昨天在追捕一个逃犯时打了很惨烈的一架，康纳和RK900忙着把他们拉开，逃犯趁机逃走了，现在他们还欠福勒四份额外的书面报告，并且要连夜研究出那个逃犯可能的藏身地点，这个时候没人敢来打扰他们处理这些烂摊子，福勒已经够生气的了。

汉克叹了口气，坐在身边的康纳贴心地递过一杯百香果汁。

其实他更需要咖啡，不过也无所谓了。

抿了一口果汁，汉克发现有一个年轻的小文员一副做贼心虚的样子给自己发了个十几M的小视频，他几乎被感动了，虽然现在根本不是能看视频的状况，但是为了这份情谊，他还是毅然在办公室点开了那个视频文件。

极其模糊的画面在晃动，只能辨认出画面里不止两三个人，嘈杂的笑声、脚步声、衣服布料摩擦的声音和微弱的呻吟混在一起，汉克试着看清屏幕上的画面，想知道是多刺激的内容引起了诸多同事们的暗中讨论。

康纳在一旁撇了一眼汉克的电脑，突然变了脸色，无奈的神色褪去，他有些惊慌失措的立刻遥控关闭了那个视频，把它从汉克的电脑里彻底删除了，删得一丝痕迹都没有。

“嘿，你在干嘛？”汉克愣了一下，“我都还没看清呢。”

接着他才发现放生人的LED灯已经变成了危险的红色，红光闪烁着，透露出主人混乱的心情。

“我……我不喜欢这个视频。”康纳慌乱中把汉克的电脑也关了，“如果你想，我们可以回家找找别的？”

坐在他们不远处的盖文·里德发出一声嗤笑。

“天呐安德森，你现在连看什么样的A片都要受到管制了？”他趴在办公桌上，完全没在工作，RK900第十二次被赶去倒咖啡了，暂时没人管他，“真是安卓改变生活。”

“你他妈给我闭嘴。”汉克毫不犹豫地瞪了回去，“至少有人给我传A片，你看有人理你吗？”

康纳一反常态地狠狠戳了他一下，这差不多代表一次严肃的“不要再说了”警告。

汉克顿时没心情再去跟盖文拌嘴，他转向自己的小男朋友，压低了声音问道：“你今天到底是怎么了？”

康纳没法掩饰自己的局促不安，额角的光圈依然是红色。

汉克惊慌地怀疑他的仿生人快要宕机了。

盖文在那头“哈”了一声。

“你看，老家伙。”他恶狠狠地戳着自己的手机，“谁说没人给我发A片？这不就有了？”

“我的天啊你放过那几个新来的习警吧。”汉克不耐烦地回应着，“你又恐吓他们了是不是？”

“你恐吓谁了，警探？”RK900警惕地端着咖啡从茶水间走过来。“我必须告诉你，这个月你已经有两个口头警告和一个处分了。”

“你就不能让我安生那么一刻钟吗塑料脑袋？”盖文叹着气把头搁在桌上，“模控生命把你送过来是为了逼疯我吗？”

他顺手点开了手机上的视频文件，一样模糊的画质，在他还没看清视频里哪是胳膊哪是腿的时候，刚走到他身边放下咖啡的仿生人在看了一眼手机屏幕后额头就亮起了红灯。

“盖文！”他语气急促地叫了一声，下个瞬间，盖文的手机黑屏了。

而他的警探突然僵住了身体，他坐直了，几乎是惊慌失措地丢下了手机站起来，跌跌撞撞冲向厕所。

汉克看到了他脸上的惶恐。

所以这个A片是含有什么空气传播的病毒吗？他呆在桌子前，为什么一个两个都不正常了？

康纳跳了起来，两个仿生人对视了一眼，汉克恍惚中仿佛看到他们交换了一个他看不懂的饱含二进制码的眼神。

他们不需要语言交流，两个亮着红灯的仿生人褪下皮肤层，将手臂靠在一起，不知道在分享些什么。

很快他们又分开，RK900转身走向厕所，康纳抓起汉克的手臂：“我觉得我们可以回家了。”

“但是工作还没完成。”汉克又困惑又恼火，“你想明天还被福勒骂吗？”

“我们可以回家完成，只要拿出成果来就行。”康纳坚持地拉着他，“好了，快走吧，拜托，我真的想回家了。”

————————————

盖文把自己锁在狭窄的隔间里，控制不住地发抖，跪在地上缩成一团。

很快他揪住了胸口的衣服，撕心裂肺地对着马桶干呕起来。

那个视频很模糊，但是他怎么可能忘记呢？

画面上被压在沙发上像个男妓一样哭叫的满身精液的人就是十六岁的盖文。

愚蠢的、天真的十六岁，他从来没想过自己可能在酒吧被人灌醉轮奸。

伪造身份证年龄进酒吧当然是他自己的错，他总是在犯错，不过那次的代价格外令他痛苦而已，他不知道当时被拍下的视频竟然现在还能在网上被找到。

更遭的是他甚至还能在看到视频后回忆起被男人的阴茎插入的快感，在屈辱和痛苦的双重打击下，他此刻硬得发疼，他太恨自己了。

他当然记得，那场荒唐的轮奸最后自己是怎样恬不知耻地沉浸于快感之中，扭着屁股向那些已经射了他满身的醉汉求欢，乞求更多精液，在众多下流的脏话和抚摸中一次又一次高潮。

在那之后他保持了很久的禁欲生活，他知道只要一点尝试自己就会再次陷进那些可怕的欲望中去，他不想再变成那失去理智的性爱娃娃。

盖文在意识到现在自己有多想被操之后绝望地伏在了冰凉的瓷砖地上，淤积的热度从下身烧上来，摧毁了他的理智，他喘着气，终于为如此可悲的自己哭了出来。

有什么人的脚步声在靠近，直直地向他所在的隔间走过来。

“滚出去！”盖文在那个人敲门时用颤抖的声音大喊。

“咔嚓”一声响，门锁被整个从外面卸了下来，RK900推门而入，他把盖文抱起来，让他哭哭啼啼地坐在马桶上。

“滚开。”盖文坚持着最后的固执，他还在发抖，几声啜泣在舌尖上滚动，双手无力地想推开仿生人，“你听不懂人话吗？”

“我知道那是你。”仿生人蹲下来，伸手抬起他的头，“我看到那个视频的第一眼就能分析出那是你，我想康纳也知道。”

盖文被冻结了，而他的欲火则因为被RK900看到了那不堪回首的一幕在熊熊燃烧。

他想跪下来，跪在RK900脚下求他操进进来，仿生人冰冷的面孔看上去是那么诱人，他忍不住呜咽一声闭上了眼睛。

“我看到了足够多的东西，即使只有一瞬间。”RK900轻声细语地说着，“你把所有人都瞒住了，警探。”

他从口袋里掏出一只手铐，咔嚓一声将盖文的双手扭到背后铐住，

下一刻，他的裤子被粗暴又轻易地剥了下来，盖文下意识地往后缩，想躲开RK900的抚摸。

“我知道你想要什么。”

RK900无视盖文不停落下的眼泪，冷酷地掐了一把他勃起的阴茎，盖文发出一声尖锐的哀嚎。

“除了那些强奸你的酒鬼还有谁知道这个？”仿生人的嘴角勾起一丝浅谈的笑，他在毫不费力地分开盖文的双腿后，找到了那个隐藏起来的小小的性器官，红色的，湿润的女性器官。“你湿透了，警探。”

盖文大张着腿，感觉到仿生人微凉的指尖正在戳弄湿漉漉的外阴，他喘息着，把渴望的恳求咽回肚子里，拼命摇头。

他天生就有两种性器，男人的，女人的，短小的阴茎下是一套完整的女性性征，天生饥渴的性器时不时不分场合的让他空虚到疼痛，只希望有什么粗大的东西能立刻捅进来填满它，盖文只能偷偷摸摸的躲起来，瞒着所有人抚慰自己，用暂时的高潮平息欲火。

现在他那艳红的肉穴完全暴露在他强壮的仿生搭档眼皮下，无意识地收缩着，一股黏腻的淫水顺着大腿根流下来，格外煽情。

RK900的手指沿着不断往外冒水的缝隙上下滑动，擦过那颗挺立的阴核时引起盖文小声的尖叫。

“Nines。”人类哽咽着把下身往RK900的手上凑，被高涨的情欲控制，“Nines，拜托、求你了，快点……”

仿生人残忍地捏住了涨成深红色的小颗粒，用力搓揉着，狂热的快感从腹部窜上全身，盖文几乎立刻尖叫着高潮了，他扭动着身体却无法逃离，只能任由仿生人不停玩弄最敏感的部位，他感到自己的下半身简直像个坏掉的水龙头，滴滴答答漏个不停。

“求你……”他口齿不清下意识恳求，不知道自己是在乞求更多，还是在请求仿生人放过备受蹂躏的阴核。

两根手指顺利的进入了肉穴，饥渴的肉壁立刻抽搐着包裹了上来，缓缓的抽动让盖文更难受了，他开始情不自禁晃动腰肢在仿生人的手指上操自己，一边因为羞耻泣不成声。

酥麻的快感在下身四溅开来，他喘息着，又湿又热的肉壁收缩着把手指吞入更深，快感缓慢累积，盖文近乎恐惧的等待着，很近了，他知道接下来会得到什么。

但是仿生人并不打算让他轻松地高潮，两根细长的手指在松软的雌穴中打了个转儿，准确击中了连他自己也未曾发觉的敏感点。

一种疼痛难忍的快感闪电般涌向四肢百骸，湿透了的雌穴痉挛着猛得收紧，肉壁一跳一跳的颤抖，紧紧夹住了手指，过载的快感令盖文哭喊着想要夹紧双腿却，被RK900紧紧抓住大腿动弹不得，只能无助地抬起腰肢，张大了嘴用力呼吸。

一股热流从身体最深处涌出来，几乎浇湿了RK900的整只手。

与此同时RK900低下头，把盖文已经被忽略许久的短小阴茎纳入口中，蓄势待发的阴茎根本受不了任何挑逗，在瞬间就让盖文经历了又一次高潮。

双重的快感令盖文失去了所有行动能力，有那么一会儿他的耳边只有自己轰鸣的心跳声，除此之外什么都听不到，他瘫倒在马桶上，眼前一阵阵发黑，感到整个下半身像融化了一样没有了感觉，背后的手铐在挣扎中勒得手腕断了一样发疼，他几乎没法呼吸，只能急促地喘着气，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏。

RK900抽出纸巾，温柔地把他们两个清理干净，盖文轻轻地呜咽着，靠近他的怀抱。

他绝望地在RK900身上磨蹭，清楚的知道自己还没有彻底满足。

“嘘，别哭。”RK900拍了拍他的后背，“我们需要换个地方。”

盖文抬起头看向他，既期待又畏缩。

——FIN——

 

如果这篇文让你感到不适，请不要跟我这个间歇性“不强奸墙头就会死”患者计较。

**Author's Note:**

> 昨晚睡得迷迷糊糊的时候我的大脑突然对我尖叫：没被轮奸过的盖文是不完整的盖文！  
> 我：我操，你说得对。  
> 然后就有了这玩意，我真的不知道我在写什么，本来的计划还有他们去盖文家干他娘的一炮，但是其实RK900这个时候还没装性爱组件，他没鸡鸡！（超大声）


End file.
